1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a convenient portable electronic device, such as wireless mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, hand-held computers, portable video game devices, portable radios, portable hard drives, mini digital recorders, PDAs, or portable devices with more than one of the functions of the above devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, as electronic technology advances continuously, all sorts of electronic devices that can satisfy people's daily need are developed. Conventional portable devices do not allow the user to alter their shapes, despite the fact that the casing of many wireless mobile phones are able to be changed, merely changing the color or pattern on such casings. Shapes of the mobile phone, or, in other words, the design characteristics, cannot be altered. As a result, in a world of increasing demand in personalizing the appearance of products, it is getting more and more difficult to please consumers by the unchangeable designs of electronic devices. Furthermore, up to this point in time, it is not easy or convenient to upgrade the functions of such portable devices.
Even when upgrades are available, such upgrades not only are usually limited to adding storage space, but also require the assistance of specialized maintenance personnel. And, when a partial upgrade in function or an increase in performance is desired, the user will usually have to purchase a new device, which is not economical and limited by people's economic ability.
With the advances of the world, it is apparent that there are growing expectations in readily available, quick and economic upgrades in function of their portable devices, so as to satisfy their daily needs.
Furthermore, the production process of such portable devices has to be fairly similar to existing production technologies, so as to avoid a sharp increase in production cost.